Unsatifying Hunger
by Nesquick-711
Summary: Trunks is sucked into the lust for pleasure...but it wasn't his fault. *innocent gaze* ...heck, yea, it was. ^_^ PLEASE READ and REViEW!!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first time writing a fan fic, well actually…it's not my first… so... be nice to me anyway. I mean; I'm not going to cry or anything if you say something mean…or maybe I will...but wouldn't that be lame? I mean c'mon, if ya going to- 

(Vegeta sighs noisily and taps foot with annoyance) 

(Shoot's Vegeta death eye) 

*** **Ahem** * **If ya want more, say so. It might take me a while to update though so bear with me. Please review. I need self-enlightenment in my purged soul.

Disclaimer: I love Veggie head… And he loves me. And we're a happy family…but I do not own Dragon ball Z, GT, AF, V, I, dooky, whatever and I will not claim that I do for I do not want to be sued and now, on wit da storie. ^_^

**S**itting at the end of a dock, Trunks sighed, absolutely relaxing his body and mind.

            Goten wasn't there neither Pan nor anyone else. He needed to be alone.

            He needed to get away from everyone.

He lifted his face towards the sky and felt the autumn sun warm his skin.

Finally he stood and walked down past the warehouses.

            Someone was following him.

Sensing that someone was, he stopped cautiously, looking around.

"I know not to walk down a dark ally anymore." He muttered to himself, walking slower.

Suddenly someone tackled him onto the ground.

He stood quickly and preceded to punch the person, but was pushed back and pinned to the wall.

It was a girl.

She pressed her hands firmly to his chest, as something bizarre and breathtaking started to happen.

            Trunks gasped audibly as he felt something draining from him, making him weak.

And it felt so good it was beyond words.

Hysterical craving passed in his blood, washing over him, a gratifying carnal yearning deep in his flesh.

He lifted his head and stared in awe at her.

"Hmmm." She mumbled, "You have a lot of energy."

            Trunks closed his eyes and begun to savor this new sensation. He leaned his head to the back of the wall.

            She then took her hands off of him. He was so caught up in the pleasure, he slide down the wall onto the ground, on his hands and knees.

She had on a mask, and had long red hair that came past her shoulders.

            Wearing a black spandex suit and a mask on her face, she giggled.

            "Who are you?" Trunks whispered, not in anger, but amazement.

            "Why ja wanna know, pretty boy." She grinned.

Trunks then started to feel himself go unconscious, and fought himself not to.

He then collapsed face down on the floor.

"Trunks!" Someone yelled

            Trunks awoke quickly, and sat up, leaning his head against a tree.

Goten and Pan looked at him in amazement

"Are you drunk?!" Pan asked

            Trunks grinned, "What makes you thing that?"

"Because you look like you are."

Trunks stood and stumbled a bit, looking around in dismay. He was in his yard.

"How'd I it get here?"

"I picked you up and brought you here." Goten replied, watching him closely.

"Oh."

Goten starched his head, "I don't smell beer."

"I'm not drunk, Goten." Trunks began to get irritable. 

"Oh. Okay." He looked around, "I'm leaving."

Trunks frowned, feeling like he was about to pass out, "Why?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Vegeta was yelling at Bulma,

                        "I have no clue where your son is! If his has any ounce of sense, then he would know to be here for                               dinner!"

Vegeta then turned at looked at Trunks.

"Uhhh, go to go! I smell food, see ya later! C'mon Pan." Goten flew off quickly, dragging her along with him.

            "So, hi father." Trunks spoke, holding his head down.

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently, "Your mother is about to blow her gasket!"

Trunks walked into the house, and saw Bulma in the kitchen. He crept by the door and made a break for the stairs to his room, and slid under the covers.

Bulma came storming up the stairs,

            "Trunks, next time you get the idea to go out to the edge of the city and sleep in the ally, at least give me a heads             up so I wont have to go looking for you!"

"Yes mom." Trunks groaned, turning his back to her.

Bulma slapped his head with a rolled up paper, "My goodness, boy. You're going to give me a heart attack one day." 

She watched him as he sat unmoving with his back to her.

"Trunks, I'm only doing this because I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can't get hurt mom. I think I can take care of myself."

Bulma sighed, placing her hand on his forehead,

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." He empathized the word.

"Alright." She sighed once again, and smiled, "I love you!" She said walking out the door.

The next day Trunks sparred with Goten in a valley a few miles from Capsule Corp.

            Goten noticed that Trunks seemed to let him punch him.

He stopped in mid-air with Trunks. He frowned when Trunks couldn't meet his gaze.

            "Geez, Trunks! I never thought this day would come…but can't you just try to hit me?"

Trunks groaned as hunger scorched through his body.

Goten eyes grew wide, "Are…you okay?"

Trunks lifted his head and grinned impishly, "Yea, I'm alright Just need a break."

            During the break, Goten and trunks sat under a tree.

"What really happened yesterday?"

Trunks really didn't want to tell him.

"A girl came up to me and drained my energy." He said bluntly.

Goten looked at him skeptically.

Trunks looked away, "I'm serious, Goten."

"Okay." Goten frowned,

They sat in silence for a while. 

Trunks Cleared his throat, "So, where's Pan."

Goten replied slowly, "Home."

"Oh."

Goten picked a blade of grass, and sighed quietly. He knew something wasn't right.

 "I tell you what. I'll get Gohan and we'll fly there tonight and see what's up."

Trunks stood quickly, "That's alright, I'll get her back. She's just some girl."

Goten watched Trunks as he flew away.

"That boy is definitely drinking."

Trunks flew past Gohan's house, and landed in the city.

"Where is she." He mumbled to himself.

He walked around until he came to the park.

"Looking for me?"

            Trunks turned and saw her.

"Don't you look good." She smiled.

Trunks felt something move within him. Something dark and uncontrolled.

                        It was an uncomfortable realization.

"I'm not going to let you do that to me. I came here to kill you."

"But the only thing I've done was take your energy. That doesn't give you the right to kill me."

She walked towards him, and he stood in a fighting stance.

"I don't want to fight you Trunks. But if that's what you want, fine then."

"How do you know my name?"

She paused for a second.

"Everyone in this town knows who you are."

She now stood a foot away from him.

            "I know you want me to."

"Go ahead." Trunks shrugged. "You wouldn't be able to."

She pushed him to the ground.

She then straddled her legs on the sides of his body and sat on his stomach.

            Unbuttoning his shirt, she then ran her palms along his chest.

            He immediately lifted his back off the ground and groan with pleasure.

She chuckled "Gee, didn't thinking it was that pleasing"

He opened his eyes slightly, and a puckish smile spread upon his lips, his voice drugged  "You have no idea." 

"Well," She replied, " I have an idea by watching you.

Suddenly, he then grabbed her wrist, and bore her hand down on his chest,

"Harder." He spoke in choppy breaths.

"You couldn't even handle it." She smirked,

            But she did any way.

                                    He cried out in bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: IMMMMM BACCCKKK! ^_^  
  
When he awoke, he placed his hands on his head, and sat up.  
He was still in the park. The temperature had gone down considerably, and the moon was out.  
He looked at his watch. It was a quarter after four.  
He tasted blood.  
Touching his nose, he found that blood had tricked down from his nose to his mouth.  
He wiped it, and looked across from him.  
Vegeta was leaning against a tree watching him.  
"I didn't think a saiyjin would let pleasure control him."  
Trunks stood, and was surprised that he had regained his energy. He spoke harshly, "It wasn't pleasure."  
  
Vegeta spoke ruthlessly, "What do you think, boy. I wasn't born yesterday. It's written all over your face." He sneered, "You're already to the point that you can't even control yourself. You fly out in the middle of the night, and let some whore take all your energy for five minutes of pleasure!"  
  
Trunks stood there, in defeat, "You're not going to tell mom, are you?"  
Vegeta walked up to him, his hands folded.  
"I think I can keep a secret." He rolled his eyes.  
Trunks was about to fly away, but Vegeta grabbed hold to his collar,  
"Oh yea." "You're also grounded."  
  
  
Trunks lay on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.  
  
He wanted to feel again.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to feel it.   
He thought about climbing out the window and looking for her but thought better of it.  
"I better save that for another time."  
Intense longing rumbled throughout his body, reeking havoc on his sane state of mind.  
  
He looked over at his door and saw Pan standing there, watching him intently.  
They locked eyes, and Trunks was the first to look away.  
"You're grounded, huh?"  
Trunks looked back at the ceiling, "Yep."  
Pan walked over to him and leaned against the wall, and folded her arms across her chest.  
Silence filled the room.  
He looked over at her once more and sighed,  
Trunks sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, pulling the hair taught from his scalp.  
"I know I sounded retarded, but that girl did come and took my power away from me."  
  
"Two times." Pan pointed out.  
  
"Hey." Trunks looked up at her, smiling slightly  
"Are you on my side or what?"  
"Just getting the story straight." She answered. "But what I don't understand, why didn't you just blow her up or something."  
  
"I couldn't, that's the problem." He balled his hands into fists by his sides.  
  
Trunks looked up at pan and lied, "I was drained so quickly that I didn't even have enough strength to push her off of me.'  
"Then just show me how she did."  
Trunks nodded, "Alright."  
He got up off the bed and knelt down,  
"Now," He looked directly at her stomach, "You knell too."  
She did also and they were face to face.  
"Now." Trunks took her hands and placed them on his chest, palm to chest.  
"That's it?" Pan frowned.  
"Yep. That's about all."   
"Oh." She seemed to be disappointed.  
She moved her hand and it moved slowly from his chest to his neck, then his cheek.  
His hesitant eyes looked at her deeply, then he turned his face so that his mouth had direct contact with her palm.  
Then something clicked in him. He wanted Pan to crave so much that it caused her to hurt. He wanted her to feel what he felt.  
  
Unsatisfying hunger.  
  
Inhaling deeply, Trunks looked into Pan's eyes, and his pale blue eyes shown feverishly bright. He took his right hand and placed it on her hand to stay there. Placing slight pressure on her hand to his mouth, he kissed her palm; all the while a mischievous gleam was in his eyes.  
  
Swallowing hard, Pan took her hand away from his mouth and stood.  
  
There was a very thoughtful silence.  
Trunks were the first to speak.  
"Do you believe me?" He asked, looking up at her, after clearing his throat.  
His eyes searched her face, his sky blue eyes piercing hers.  
There was a pause.  
"Yes." She spoke hesitantly.  
"Either you're lying or afraid to say the truth."  
"And why," Pan smirked, "Would I be afraid to tell the truth. Why would I be afraid of you?"  
"Because." He whispered, running his fingers over her abdomen, "I can make you feel what I felt."  
  
His eyes left hers, and when she dared to look down, her seemed preoccupied with her stomach.  
He pressed her gently against the wall.  
Leaning foreword slowly, his nose barely touched her navel, inhaling her scent.  
His hands curled around her waist, his thumbs stroking the front of her tummy.  
She gasped quietly  
Burring his nose deeper into her, he chuckled softly, breathing against her bare skin, the thought of her making his mind race endlessly.  
  
Opening his mouth on her, he spoke her name softly.  
Both her hands were in his hair, clutching massed of his locks with her fingers.  
  
He went lower, his mouth sweeping the rim of her panties.  
Trunks then exhaled deeply.  
  
"Don't stop." She groaned.  
  
He took his hands off of her suddenly, and sat back on his back calves.  
She immediately placed her hands on her tummy, staring at him in wonder.  
  
Vegeta stood at the door and laughed,  
  
Both Pan and Trunks turned and stared at him as if they were both caught doing something naughty. (Heh heh, which was naughty)  
  
"Wow. That was great. Almost better then pay per view."  
  
Review ^_^ 


End file.
